


Turning Tables

by merry_magpie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Mind Control, Other, Sexual Violence, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "tentacles" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "tentacles" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.

It wrapped a tentacle around her leg, pulling her under water. Violence wasn't working against it but that wasn't the only trick a succubus had up her sleeve. She let her influence pass through into the beast. The tentacles didn't loosen but they stopped trying to fight her.

They shifted across her skin one worked its way up her leg and wiggled inside. Its tentacle filled her, its chi filled her, and orgasms rocked her body. Finally, it shuddered and went limp. She stroked the tentacle that came out of her and she understood she had created her first thrall.


End file.
